


In the swing of things

by decendium



Series: onghwangniel threesomes [5]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Smut, happy birthday hwang minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: Minhyun gets a surprise for his birthday courtesy of his boyfriends.





	In the swing of things

 

 

 

It’s quiet when Minhyun gets home.

 

Minhyun is used to returning to the sound of laughter, the pleasant and infectious chuckle Daniel makes when he’s amused. Which is often, when you have a boyfriend like Seongwoo; a man who takes pride in bringing his lovers happiness. Seongwoo likes to take full advantage of Daniel’s low laughter threshold, they could always be found laughing at something together - to Minhyun’s fond irritation sometimes even - over the littlest things.

 

Minhyun comes to the conclusion that it’s because they’re both busy. Seongwoo and Daniel had probably forgotten to text him, they’re usually the type to inform when they’re reaching home late. Seongwoo is likely overtiming at work today while Daniel has his extra evening classes as a final year student.

 

Minhyun shuffles his shoes off at the doorway, before heading to the kitchen with grocery bags hanging from his hands. It’s been almost two years since they’ve started living together, at a nice rental place near Daniel’s university for his convenience. Minhyun sighs while taking a glance at the empty apartment, it’s too quiet for his liking. He supposes he should wash up and take short nap first. Minhyun had really been looking forward to a nice dinner and cuddle session with his boyfriends, but it seems that his plans have changed.

 

And _change_ it really did.

 

When Minhyun pushes the door to the bedroom, he freezes on the spot. His blood runs quickly down south, every bit of lethargy and disappointment leaving him. Fuck. He almost thinks that he’s stuck in a daydream, still in the office while waiting for the clock to signal the end of his work day.

 

 _“Minhyun hyung,”_ Daniel whines, his legs spread wide apart with Seongwoo plowing into him without pause. The younger male twists in pleasure under Seongwoo while he turns his head to look at Minhyun through his sweaty bangs. Seongwoo chuckles, smiling wickedly in that handsome way of his when he sees Minhyun still standing stupidly at the doorway.

 

“You’re finally back,” Seongwoo says, shifting his hips enough to rock Daniel deeply back onto his dick twice before slipping out.

 

A swing, a sex swing. _Daniel is strapped onto a fucking sex swing._

 

There’s also red ribbons everywhere - matching the colour of the sex swing - wrapped around both his lovers’ bodies. And right now, all Minhyun sees is a very flushed Daniel spread open on the swing, with the ribbon stretched and pulled over his broad chest, leading down to the v-line of his hips and tied around his cock in a bow. Daniel makes a noise of frustration, rocking the harness straps around his limbs and back uselessly as he’s hung midair.

 

“Sorry, we got a little too excited while waiting for you.” Seongwoo says in a low voice, slipping across the room quickly to tug Minhyun closer.

 

Minhyun swallows hard while Seongwoo casually leads him by his tie to Daniel, like he isn’t strapped to a adult sex swing. Minhyun is unable to decide where to keep his eyes, both of his boyfriends too sinfully hot and making his brain feel a little fried. Minhyun’s gaze drops to Seongwoo’s dick, watching the way it shines with lube, the red ribbon highlighting how his hard cock bobs heavily between his legs when he walks. It had been inside of Daniel a few moments ago and evidence of it is obvious; with Daniel’s puffy rim clenching around nothing, clear lube leaking down his ass crack without Seongwoo’s dick stuffing him.

 

Minhyun nearly trips when Seongwoo tugs down his pants suddenly. “Give a guy some warning, will you?”

 

“I’d remember next time,” Seongwoo smirks, unabashed and unapologetic while pressing a kiss onto Minhyun’s mouth. There’s a short struggle to remove Minhyun’s clothes while making out with him. Seongwoo’s lips are soft and slick while he kisses Minhyun, pulling a deep moan from him when he gets a hint of Daniel’s familiar taste.

 

"Minhyun, Seongwoo, _hyungs please,_ " Daniel complains, rocking the swing a little and looking not too pleased by himself.

 

Almost immediately they’re standing between Daniel’s legs again, with Minhyun sandwiched in the middle. Minhyun’s dick throbs hard against Daniel’s ass when he dips down to kiss him, fitting nicely between the firm flesh of Daniel’s butt cheeks. Minhyun moans loudly as Seongwoo’s hand reaches for his cock, his grip warm and tight while he spreads lube around the entire length. Minhyun has barely even enough time to react, the heat inside him making his cock twitch in Seongwoo’s hand - the rush of adrenaline making him fully stiff in seconds.

 

“When did you two even get a sex swing?” Minhyun asks, hugging Daniel’s waist and playing with the ribbons tied around his solid frame. “And why the ribbons?”

 

“Ordered it about a month ago,” Seongwoo says, kissing Minhyun’s shoulder blades while pumping his dick leisurely.

 

“And for your birthday duh,” Daniel mumbles, wriggling the harness to jostle himself closer to Minhyun. Daniel moans at the friction he earns, the swing bringing his body forward to rub his cock and balls against Minhyun’s abs. “Happy surprise birthday? And please fuck me before I get off by rubbing my dick against you, Seongwoo had been dicking me good while you took your time to come home.”

 

“You better give it to him, babe,” Seongwoo murmurs against Minhyun’s right ear. “Daniel had been talking about your cock the entire evening, someone was super excited about breaking in the swing, he even skipped a class for birthday boy. I literally had to placate him by giving him my dick.”

 

“You skipped a class? For me?” Minhyun asks with a small chuckle. _“For my dick?”_

 

“It sounds bad when you put it that way, it wasn't a super important class… but yeah, all for you,” Daniel flushes pinker. “Please fuck me Minhyunnie, please Minhyun hyung, _please?_ ”

 

Minhyun wastes no time giving Daniel what he wants, unable to resist the sound of Daniel being needy.

 

Daniel groans pornagraphically when Minhyun pushes in, throwing his head back like Minhyun’s dick is the best of pleasures. His ass swallows Minhyun’s cock smoothly, after being stretched open by Seongwoo earlier. Seongwoo hooks his chin over Minhyun’s shoulder, watching the long length of his cock slide inside Daniel. Seongwoo isn't surprised when Minhyun grinds back against his dick, smearing slick lube and Seongwoo’s precum along his crack - Minhyun has always been a considerate lover.

 

Minhyun rests his hands on the harness strap around Daniel’s waist, using it to pull Daniel’s body back onto his dick. Minhyun doesn’t need to do much, letting the swing do the work of making Daniel ride back down his cock. Daniel whimpers as Minhyun thrusts and thrusts, with Seongwoo watching Minhyun’s cock stretch open Daniel’s rim wide; making it a pretty pink that compliments the ribbons on him.

 

_“Hyung-”_

 

“Yeah Nielie?” MInhyun and Seongwoo echoes together, sharing a chuckle and a kiss with each other.

 

“Feels good, feels so good with Minhyunnie inside me,” Daniel whines as Minhyun hisses at the moment, the chill of fresh lube pressing up against his rim. Seongwoo fingers Minhyun tenderly, a contrast to the way Daniel is squirming heatedly around on his cock. Seongwoo takes his time, curling his free hand into MInhyun’s hair and kissing him while he rocks back onto his fingers. Minhyun swears his boyfriends have conspired to drive him crazy today.  

 

 _"Fuck,"_ Minhyun keens along with Daniel, with Seongwoo thrusting into him and fucking him deeper into Daniel at the same time.

 

Seongwoo sets a steady and hard rhythm from the start, the hot clench of Minhyun’s ass around his cock provoking a rapid pace. How else could he fuck Minhyun, after watching him fuck Daniel so nicely; all throaty moans and whimpers coming from Daniel while his thighs and ass jiggles. Daniel just takes dick so good, the swing making him tense and flex everytime Minhyun’s cock fills him up.

 

Seongwoo has always loved the sound of his lovers while they’re being fucked, Minhyun and Daniel are louder and whinier unlike the grunts and soft gasps they make when they’re the ones topping. Seongwoo runs his hands down Minhyun’s chest, playing with his nipples while he fills Daniel up.

 

Minhyun curses as he clenches around Seongwoo, torn between rocking back onto Seongwoo or thrusting into Daniel’s hot wetness. It’s mind blowing, the way Daniel’s ass pulses around his cock. Seongwoo watches the way Daniel’s dick bounces against his stomach, the sound wet and filthy as it smears precum over his and Minhyun’s skin. He’s also getting louder and Seongwoo knows that none of them are going to last any much longer.

 

Minhyun gasps when Seongwoo starts fucking harder, his pace going erratic as his hips stabs into his ass while Daniel _squeezes_ around his cock. Minhyun doesn’t stand a fighting chance. He holds onto Daniel as close as he can, digging his fingers into the younger’s thighs while Seongwoo just fucks and _fucks,_ pushing Minhyun’s cock inside Daniel with each thrust. Seongwoo pounds Minhyun deeply, spearing him open on his thick cock because he deserves it.

 

Minhyun _feels_ Daniel come before seeing it. Daniel trembles as spurts of white shoot up the space between him and Minhyun, his release staining their skin prettily while Minhyun’s dick bucks at the same time, milked by Daniel’s ass. His legs immediately feel like jelly and Minhyun leans down against Daniel’s body. They’re supported by the swing as Minhyun lets Seongwoo grind inside him, pushing his cock as deep as possible as he orgasms.

 

It takes awhile for them to recover but Minhyun keeps pulling his boyfriends in for kisses. “I really love you both, best present ever.”

 

Seongwoo pulls out, along with Minhyun and they’re careful while unstrapping Daniel from the swing, removing the ribbons from him also.

 

Daniel makes little happy hums and sighs as he’s immediately pampered with kisses and massages. The harnesses from the swing and ribbons had been cutting into his skin a little. He still feels too hot and sweaty but he’s happy. The sex swing was a great investment, Daniel’s also a little surprised that the swing could support the combined weight of three men.

 

“Hold still, why didn’t you tell us we were hurting you?”

 

“I wasn’t hurting, I’m just a little sore,” Daniel says while Minhyun flusters around Daniel, frowning as he kisses Daniel’s wrist where it had been tied. “Or,” Daniel hums, fingers running up Minhyun’s arm teasingly. “If you don’t believe me we can just put Seongwoo in the swing.”

 

Seongwoo inhales sharply.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> if anyone is wondering why daniel was the one in the swing, he lost a round of rock paper scissors


End file.
